Harry's Choice
by AlloraSara132
Summary: Working on Fixing chapter 1 and 2 Here is a preview for Chapter one. 'Harry glanced at the clock after signing the letter and Grimaced when he saw it was 2 in the morning.'
1. Escape

Harry walked over to his bed and plopped down with a sigh. "I hate summer there's nothing to do but listen to the Dursley's harp about stupid things."

As soon as Harry said that there was a bright light coming from the wall. His wand was in his hand in a blink of an eye. He walked towards the light and before he could react it grew bigger and lunged at him. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was in a park with a giant penguin in front of him.

That was all he was able to see before someone ran into him. He looked at the person who ran into him. The person was a girl with short brown hair she just looked at him in surprise. "Ano who are you?" she asked. Harry smiled and said "I'm Harry who are you?"

"I'm Sakura are you new in town?" she asked. Harry shook his head and said "no I don't really know how I got here or where I am." Sakura looked at him in shock. "W-well while you figure everything out how about you come to my house and eat dinner?" he looked at her and said "I don't want to be a bother." She smiled and said "you won't be a bother." She started walking towards her house.

Harry walked with her to her house. he stopped at the gate and asked "Are you sure its ok for me to come in?" Sakura laughed and said "of Course." They went in and Sakura yelled "I'm home and i brought a guest!" Toya and Yukito were the only ones there.

Toya yelled back "it better not be that damn kid!" Harry Sweatdroped and looked nervously at the front door. Sakura was glaring at were Toya was. Sakura looked back at Harry and said "come on my big brother is just a meanie, he's harmless."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm new at writing so when you review please go easy on me…<strong>

**ok Harry is going into his fourth year at Hogwarts, Sakura ****has just became the mistress of the cards...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Toya heard Sakura call him that so he got up and walked to the door way to see who it was. When he saw that he didn't know the person he glared and said "Who the hell is that?" Sakura opened her mouth to retort when there was a knock at the door. Since Harry was still in front of the door Sakura Asked "Harry-San can you get the door please?" Harry nodded. A really pretty woman was at the door, but she wasn't facing the door she was half way turned looking at something behind her and yelling "BAKA'S what are you doing I TOLD you to STAY at the GUILD DAMN IT!" Harry busted up laughing. The lady turned to look at him; she smiled at seeing him enjoying what was happening.

Harry stopped laughing and said "Good evening Erza-Chan." the lady, Erza-Chan, took a step and bonked him on the head. "Owie, what did I Do?" Harry Asked. "Oh I don't know lets think…you don't call, you don't send letters and then, I here from Misaki that he saw you at M-university wondering around like a lost PUPPY!" Erza yelled. Harry cringed at the loud voice and said "w-well I still don't have the dimension traveling down, and my magic still sometimes takes me to random places." Erza just sighed and looked at Sakura. Erza bowed to Toya and Sakura, grabbed harry and said "sorry that he's bothered you I'll be taking him."

She started to turn around when there was a scream of "BAKA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" from behind her. She froze,her eye started twitching, she let go of Harry turned around and said in a deadly calm voice, "Natsu what did you do?" a boy's voice Said "I didn't do anything I was just fake punching Gray and I accidentally hit Lucy…"


	3. Chapter 3: Not An Update

Sorry for not doing anything with the Story and leaving everything Hanging. I lost all my Notes for what I was wanting to do with this story I just recently found them and realized that I need to work on it more before putting anything else up, I have not completely given up on the story I need to look through my notes maybe combine the first and second chapter into one, School will start up soon so if I get to overwhelmed I might put it up for adoption but that will be my Last Option.

Sorry for leaving everyone Hanging.

Bye for now,

AlloraSara132


End file.
